


Те еще дураки

by fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2018



Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 16:14:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12016395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2018/pseuds/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2018
Summary: Легко быть дерзким и веселым в маске, когда никто не знает, кто ты на самом деле. Зигзаг, конечно, знал, что Черный Плащ — это Кряк Лапчатый, но психология всегда была бессердечной заразой, а потому без маски Кряк чувствовал себя совсем голым.





	Те еще дураки

**Author's Note:**

> хуманизации с утиными именами; за основу внешности хуманизаций взят вот этот [арт](https://i.imgur.com/gj34JJE.jpg)

Сказать, что Гусёна постаралась, — это ничего не сказать. Её ручки пусть и были маленькими, грубыми (из-за хоккея, конечно же), но все же ловкими, так что обработать рану Черного Плаща ей труда не составило.

Для самого Черного Плаща, правда, тот факт, что его дочурка в состоянии оказать первую помощь, оказался сюрпризом. Чему только в школе не научат...

— Я разберусь, — добродушно протянул Зигзаг, хватая ручищей Гусёну и оттаскивая её от Черного Плаща, и тот закивал.

— Да, детка, иди спать. Через три часа уже рассвет, а тебе в школу.

— У тебя нога порезана! — резко обернувшись, недовольно воскликнула Гусёна, упирая руки в бока. — Как я могу спать!

— Но я же пообещал, что разберусь. Ты мне веришь? — потрепал её по голове Зигзаг, и Гусёна, фыркнув, сложила ручки на груди.

— Верю, — нехотя пробормотала она.

— Так иди спать. А я отнесу ЧП в его комнату, ладно? — улыбнулся он.

Гусёна покосилась на него, большого, широкоплечего, а потом на Черного Плаща, тощего и низенького, закатила глаза, кивнула и, махнув ладошкой на прощание, удалилась.

— Спокойной ночи!

— У тебя завтра контрольная по математике! — крикнул ей вслед Черный Плащ, но Гусёна хлопнула дверью. Скорее всего, не специально, просто в логове Плаща все двери были тяжелые. Впрочем, даже если она и услышала отца, вряд ли в её планы входило особо заморачиваться с подготовкой к контрольной работе.

Черный Плащ вздохнул.

— Э-эх. Она же, наверное, даже домашку не сделала... — печально произнес он, а Зигзаг, не теряя времени, легко подхватил его на руки и прижал к себе. Черный Плащ зашипел: раненая нога ныла от каждого тычка, но все равно схватился за шею Зигзага, прижимаясь к его груди.

— Конечно не сделала. Весь вечер с мальчишками играла, — отозвался Зигзаг, легонько подкидывая Плаща. Тот снова ойкнул, но послушно стерпел; Зигзаг уже успел донести его до лестницы.

— И что с ней делать?..

— ЧП, я не хочу... Показаться назойливым... Но, знаешь, — чуть печальнее стало лицо Зигзага, — у тебя дырка в ноге. Забудь ты о прогулках Гусёны.

Черный Плащ вздохнул. Зигзаг был, конечно же, прав; с другой стороны, рана-то была несерьезная. В чем был смысл лишний раз использовать страховку, когда пару перевязок Черный Плащ и сам в состоянии был сделать?..

В любом случае, когда Зигзаг осторожно уложил его на кровать, он тут же откинулся на мягкую подушку. Мягкую, такую мягкую...

Он устал за ночь, и потеря крови не слишком помогала делу. Ну а с другой стороны, на сей раз Гусёна оставила его в покое, что, во-первых, было не очень для неё свойственно, и во-вторых — вселяло надежду, что, возможно, она хотя бы почитает учебник на перемене. Вдруг она стала взрослеть?.. Ну правда, вдруг?

— Она в последнее время часто приходила ко мне спать... — оперся Черный Плащ на локоть, снимая с головы шляпу и кладя её на тумбочку около кровати.

— Я думаю, это нормально, когда... знаешь... ребенок находит родителей, — пожал плечами Зигзаг и глупо улыбнулся. — Что важнее, ты в порядке, ЧП? Может, принести чего?

Черный Плащ вздохнул. Зигзаг осторожно стягивал с него сапоги, и Плащ успел вспомнить, что из-за ночных визитов Гусёны уже успел соскучиться по большим рукам Зигзага.

Теплым. Осторожным. Зигзаг всегда обращался с Черным Плащом как с сокровищем, и это было... приятно. Сколько бы признания ни желал получить Плащ от горожан Сен-Канара, так уж вышло, что тем, чьей любви он желал больше всего, был именно Зигзаг. 

То, что Зигзаг был просто одержим его персоной, казалось подарком судьбы, и упускать этот подарок Черный Плащ не собирался.

— Нет, знаешь... Всё, что нужно, уже здесь.

Зигзаг наконец-то разобрался со вторым сапогом, и Черный Плащ поджал ноги, поманив Зигзага ладонью. Тот доверчиво наклонился — и вот тогда-то Черный Плащ схватился за шлейки его летных очков, притягивая к себе.

Несмотря на то, что мышцы спины у Зигзага были настолько мощные, что он мог, разогнувшись, утянуть за собой Черного Плаща, он послушно поцеловал его, так же, как и всегда — немного по-идиотски, но крайне мило.

Черного Плаща это устраивало.

В следующее мгновение Зигзаг осторожно сжал пальцы на горле Плаща и опустил его обратно на подушку, нависая над ним. Черный Плащ же не соизволил отцепиться от его очков, а сама ситуация начала его забавлять.

— Слушай, Гусёна наконец-то ушла спать к себе... 

— Или играть в видеоигры.

— Это неважно! — качнул головой Черный Плащ. Горячая ладонь Зигзага на его шее была столь приятным ощущением и вместе с тем столь нежным, что он уже начинал немного терять сознание. — Важно то, что сюда она не заявится. Понимаешь?

На самом деле Черный Плащ в какой-то момент подумал, что Зигзаг может и не понять. Он всматривался в веснушки и глаза своего пилота, словно пытаясь залезть ему в голову и вбить крайне очевидную мысль, и, похоже, это сработало — Зигзаг улыбнулся, отпустив Черного Плаща, и медленно развязал свой шарф.

Оно всегда так начиналось, как ритуал. Однажды Зигзаг даже немного оборзел и решил связать своему драгоценному ЧП руки.

Черный Плащ всё никак не мог признаться, что ему понравилось, и с тех пор каждый раз сопротивлялся. 

В любом случае, шарф лег на фиолетовую шляпу, и Зигзаг принялся стаскивать с себя куртку. С этим он справился быстро, следом на пол упали свитер и ремень, а потом этот увалень запрыгнул на кровать, едва не придавив Черного Плаща.

Кровать, скрипнув, прогнулась под его весом, и Черный Плащ довольно коснулся ладонями его груди. Зигзаг был огромным, но не качком; тем не менее, его физическая форма даже несколько заставляла Черного Плаща комплексовать.

Но сейчас его мужская красота была только в плюс.

Черному Плащу всегда нравилось гладить грудь Зигзага, чувствуя, как под пальцами напрягаются мышцы, и он мог бы заниматься этим вечность, только вот терпение не было отличительной чертой Зигзага. Позволив Черному Плащу вдоволь нащупаться, он в какой-то момент перехватил его руки, сжав запястья крепкими пальцами, и одной ладонью удержал их над головой Плаща, пока возился с его брюками.

Расстегнуть маленькие пуговицы ему было сложновато, поэтому сам Зигзаг носил штаны на резинке. Однако он справился и спустя несколько болезненных шиков Плаща стянул их с него.

А потом отпустил руки и осторожно прижался к раненой ноге щекой.

— Тебе бы в больницу, ЧП, — произнес он заботливо, а тот только фыркнул.

— Денег нет!

Дальше пришел черед, собственно, плаща и того, что было под ним. Сложнее всего оказалось вытянуть одежду из-под самого Плаща, но Зигзаг с этим справился. В конце концов, Черный Плащ остался и без трусов — очень милых, надо сказать, в горошек.

В башне было прохладно, но прикосновения Зигзага грели, а потому Черный Плащ был не против того, как большие и мягкие руки гладили его тело. В конце концов, это ему и нравилось. Зачем было притворяться еще и здесь?..

Но все-таки было кое-что неудобное в том, чтобы целовать Зигзага. Он был... огромным. И голова у него была огромная. Да что уж там, член тоже, но Черный Плащ старался не думать об этом, тем более что обычно всё происходило само собой, и чувствовал он себя потом прекрасно. Просто... под Зигзагом он себя ощущал нескладным подростком, а когда тот снял с его лица и маску, так и вовсе почувствовал себя голым.

В смысле, еще более голым.

Легко быть дерзким и веселым в маске, когда никто не знает, кто ты на самом деле. Зигзаг, конечно, знал, что Черный Плащ — это Кряк Лапчатый, но психология всегда была бессердечной заразой, а потому без маски Кряку было совсем уж неудобно.

Он повел плечами и нервно обнял себя, но уже через миг справился с дурными мыслями, что роились в его голове, и требовательно притянул Зигзага к себе.

Рука Зигзага легла на его пах, пальцы сжались на члене Кряка, и он процедил:

— Только осторожнее с ногой.

— Конечно, ЧП! — глупо улыбнулся Зигзаг, а Кряк закатил глаза.

Если что его и раздражало в Зигзаге — кроме его наивности и некоторой глупости, — так это привычка называть его «ЧП», даже когда он не был Черным Плащом. Будь рядом кто-то еще, личность Черного Плаща оказалась бы раскрыта на раз-два, а Кряк не был глупцом, он прекрасно понимал, какими проблемами это может обернуться для него и для Гусёны.

Зигзаг не обманул — когда Кряк попытался закинуть ногу ему на бедро, он помог, потому что Кряку всё еще было довольно больно. Даже поинтересовался:

— Точно не надо в больницу?

— Может и надо, но я же говорил: денег нет! — прошипел в ответ Кряк, прижимаясь своей грудью к груди Зигзага, а второй рукой нащупал резинку его штанов и потянул вниз.

Ах да, еще Зигзаг не носил трусов, что было, с одной стороны, мерзко, а с другой — крайне удобно. В данной ситуации Кряк склонялся ко второму варианту. Он накрыл стояк Зигзага своей рукой, довольно ухмыльнулся и спросил:

— Ну?

Зигзаг подался вперед, обхватил своей огромной ручищей оба их члена и сжал, толкаясь бедрами. Кряк рвано выдохнул и, схватившись тощими пальцами за плечо Зигзага, принял его поцелуй. Это было... странно. Кряк никогда не пытался даже задумываться о своей ориентации, но ему было приятно чувствовать, как член Зигзага потирался о его собственный, как Зигзаг скользил по ним обоим рукой, как своим весом вжимал Кряка в кровать, не забывая поддерживать больную ногу. Сегодня Кряк был слишком усталым и бескровным, чтобы полноценно присесть на член Зигзага, что, конечно, было бы куда приятнее, но и так тоже было хорошо. Самое то, чтобы немного расслабиться перед дневным сном.

Зигзаг уткнулся губами ему в шею, и Кряк пробурчал:

— Только не... — глотнул он воздух губами, — грызи мои уши.

— Не буду, не буду.

Кряк и не заметил, как провалился в темноту. Без фейерверков, огненных залпов и всего прочего, что там еще было написано в книжке, которую он недавно отобрал — и правильно сделал! — у Гусёны. Просто провалился, и на то была весомая причина.

Открыл глаза он уже в больнице.

— А я говорила, что мне нельзя было идти спать! Папа, ты идиот! — недовольно стукнула Гусёна его по руке, и Кряк возмутился:

— Эй!

— Вы оба идиоты! — повернулась она к Зигзагу, который стоял рядом, и Кряк моргнул пару раз. А, ну да. Логично. Он все-таки близкий друг семьи. — Обещал, что проследишь!

— Ну, — виновато почесал свои веснушчатые скулы Зигзаг, — я и проследил! Когда он упал в обморок от потери крови, я сразу отвез его в больницу, а до того он сопротивлялся.

«Сопротивлялся, так это теперь называется!» — недовольно подумалось Кряку, а потом он чуть не выздоровел в один момент.

— А кто платит?! — резко сел он, и нога, явно обколотая обезболивающими, все равно тупо заныла. Ну хоть не больно, и на том спасибо.

— Я плачу, я. Успокойся, — накрыл его ладонь своей Зигзаг и обнял Гусёну, а та все еще недовольно дулась, не желая признавать, что её приемный отец и его «оруженосец» — те еще дураки.

— Ах, ну раз так... — с удовольствием откинулся на пышную подушку Кряк, устраиваясь поудобнее, — самое время отоспаться!

— Да уж, тебе не помешает, — пробурчала Гусёна.

И тут Кряк вспомнил.

— Гусёна! — воскликнул он, чуть ли не подскакивая. — Твоя контрольная по математике!

Гусёна только закатила глаза и, легонько пихнув Зигзага в бок, вышла из палаты. Видимо, она не считала нужным комментировать тот факт, что её отец попал в больницу, а это освобождает от школы.

Она вообще много мыслей держала при себе, и о некоторых из них Кряку лучше было не знать. В конце концов, он и так плохо спит.


End file.
